Lovers Doll
by oneofakindgurl
Summary: Bibirnya yang menampakkan evil smirk itu membuatku membeku meihat wajahnya yang tetap cantik. "Jadi, kau adalah master baruku?" suaranya yang memancarkan nanda dingin namun merdu lagi-lagi membuatku hanya membeku. Cast: Minho-Taemin-Suho, and others / EXO-SHINee / Silahkan RnR


**Lovers Doll**

**Pair: 2min-Minho, Taemin- and other**

**Disclaimer: Credit goes to ****Mishima Kazuhiko****'s Manga!**

**;**

**A.n: Ouw Yeah, I'm back B) maaf bukan ff KrisKai atau ChanKai xD tapi tenang aja, sequel sexy time dalam proses kok xD ini ff lama sebenarnya, dan dilanjutin karena ada yg request-_-. Ini murni cerita dari manga yang judulnya sama. Terserah lah mau dibilang plagiat atau apa, yang pasti aku udah ingetin kalo ini bukan murni buatanku~ be mad at me all you want~ tapi kalu suka silahkan di-review~ hohohoho**

**Selamat Membaca~**

**;**

_Bibirnya yang menampakkan evil smirk itu membuatku membeku meihat wajahnya yang tetap cantik._

"_Jadi, kau adalah master baruku?" suaranya yang memancarkan nada dingin namun merdu lagi-lagi membuatku hanya membeku._

_;_

_;_

_;_

_Ini berawal dari perkataan Jonghyun hyung dua minggu lalu saat aku, Key dan Jonghyun hyung berada di kantin kampus._

"Woah, Boneka berdarah kembali dijual" kata Jonghyun sambil tetap melihat ke layar laptopnya.

"Mwo? Boneka itu lagi?" "Boneka berdarah?" secara bersamaan aku dan Key merespon perkataan Jonghyun hyung.

"Yeah, boneka berdarah. Kau belum pernah mendengarnya?" Jonghyun hyung menatapku dengan tatapan-kau ini hidup di jaman kapan-anehnya dan aku hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan makanku.

"Boneka berdarah. Nama itu diberikan karena rumor yang menyebar. Boneka itu memang cantik tapi boneka itu tidak penah bertahan lama dengan para pemiliknya"

"Maksudmu dia akan mengigit dan meminum darahmu seperti yang ada di drama-drama?" aku akui, aku mulai tertarik pada boneka itu

Jonghyun hyung menggidikkan bahunya "Mungkin saja. Dan kau tahu? Itu sudah terjadi berulang kali. Karena itulah boneka itu banyak dibicarakan. Banyak orang yang setuju dan banyak juga yang tidak"

"kau berniat untuk membelinya? Aku akan membuatkan baju baju untuknya!" Key hyung menatapku dengan antusias.

"Uhm yeah, mungkin-"

"Minho-ya~" dari kejauhan Suho- masih teman kuliah kami-menghampiri kami.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Suho memilih duduk di depan kami bertiga masih dengan senyumnya.

Key hyung menatapku "kami sedang membicarakan boneka berdarah. Kau tahu kan?" Key hyung menyenggolku yang cuek berbicara dengan Jonghyun hyung.

"Oh ayolah~ kalian sudah kuliah. Dan kalian bilang kalian masih ingin membeli sebuah boneka. Kalian tidak akan punya waktu untuk bermain main dengan boneka, benarkan Minho?" Suho menatapku sambil tertawa.

Aku hanya menggidikan bahu "Entahlah, kurasa bisa untuk menjadi bahan fotografiku jika aku sedang bosan" dan aku bisa melihat Suho merubah tawanya menjadi tawa canggung.

Key hyung lagi-lagi menyenggolku dan aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas. Yeah, aku tahu kalau Kim Suho atau Kim JoonMyeon itu menaruh hati padaku. Tapi.. well, aku merasa dia bukan tipeku.

aku menggeser layar laptop Jonghyun hyung dan melihat bagaimana rupa boneka itu

... DEMI APAPUN ITU... aku membulatkan mataku.

DIA... DIA SANGAT CANTIK.

Aku terbengong menatap layar laptop itu. Aneh, aku langsung merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada boneka ini.

"Well, mungkin Suho benar. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk ini" Key berbicara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aku ingin membelinya" sekertika, semua mata menuju padaku.

"Kau yakin Minho?"

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Aku hanya penasaran"

;

;

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kurir itu, Minho menutup pintu apartemennya dengan senyuman, menaruh dengan hati-hati kotak itu di mejanya lalu membukanya.

"Mereka tidak berbohong. Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari gambar yang dipajang" Minho tersenyum puas, ia tidak salah memilih untuk membeli boneka itu.

"aku tidak sabar membuatkan baju untukmu" Minho menaruh kembali boneka itu lalu beralih mengambil kertas dan mulai membuat sketsa baju untuk bonekanya.

Namun disaat Minho berbalik, boneka itu perlahan membesar. Berubah wujud menjadi layaknya manusia.

Minho yang merasa janggal langsung berbalik. Matanya membesar melihat boneka yang tadinya ia taruh di atas kotak berubah wujud.

;

'_What the_?!' Aku meliha tak percaya kearah boneka itu.

Bibirnya yang menampakkan _evil smirk_, membuatku membeku meihat wajahnya yang tetap cantik.

"Jadi, kau adalah _master_ baruku?" suaranya yang memancarkan nada dingin namun merdu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berubah secepat ini~" Boneka itu terus berbicara. Aku hanya menatap tak mengerti.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya, mengangkat daguku pelan agar bertatapan langsung dengan matanya.

"Aku sering beganti _master_. Tapi kurasa untuk beberapa saat ini aku akan terus bersamamu.

Oh ya, siapa namamu? Kau pasti benar-benar menyukaiku, karena aku bisa berubah wujud hanya dalam hitungan menit. Aku juga menyukaimu~ mulai sekarang kau hanrus berkata 'Kau sangat cantik, aku hanya menatapmu' setidaknya lima kali dalam sehari. Senang mengenalmu~"

"Kau-" aku bangun dari duduk dan berusaha memukulnya. Tapi ia bisa menghidar.

"Yak! Apa kau gila? Kau bisa saja meninggalkan bekas luka di wajahku!" Ia kembali ke bentuk asalnya. Tapi ia masih bisa bebicara. Jadi ini bukan mimpi?

"Ah, aku mengerti. Kau pasti masih terkejut" ia tersenyum manis.

"Aku memang bisa mempunyai jiwa jika _master_-ku menyukaiku. Dan kau telah berhasil membuatku berubah wujud hanya dalam sehari. Silahkan menyukaiku lebih banyak~"

Dia bisa bergerak dan berbicara, tapi ini bukan mimpi. Apakah aku akan menjadi gila?

;

;

"Pagi" aku mendatangi Jonghyun, Key dan Suho sedang duduk di meja kantin seperti biasa.

"Kau pucat sekali , Kau baik baik saja?"

"Yeah. Bonekanya sudah sampai kemarin sore" Suho menggeser tempat ia duduk. Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa ia benar-benar menyeramkan?" Key terlihat antusias membahas boneka itu.

"Yah.. Itu memang boneka berdarah.." Lalu mereka terdiam beberapa saat?

"Yak! Apa kau baik saja? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dengan wajah datar seperti itu?!" Suho Memegang bahuku lalu menyentuh dahiku. Aku menghela nafas dan menyingkirkan tangan Suho.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak menggigit atau menghisap darahku, tapi dia memang bisa bergerak. Bahkan ia bisa berubah menjadi besar atau ukuran boneka"

"Ini semua salahmu, Jonghyun-ah~ Coba saja kau tidak berbicara tentang boneka berdarah itu"

"Ah, Minho-ya.. _Mianhae~_ Apa aku perlu membantumu menjualnya lagi?" Jonghyun terlihat merasa bersalah.

"_Aniya Hyung._ Boneka itu tidak seram. Lagipula memang aku yang menginginkannya" Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Menandakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Yah, mungkin kemarin hanya halusinasiku saja. Mungkin boneka itu kembali ke bentuk semula saat aku pulang.

Yah, Kuharap begitu..

;

;

;

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?! Apa kau memang sengaja membuatku menunggu lama? Cepat berikan aku pelukan dan cium aku!" Aku hanya menatap boneka itu datar. Aku baru saja pulang dari kuliahku, dan langsung disambut dengan omelan dari boneka sialan ini.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat peluk aku~ Kau bahkan belum mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' atau 'Kau sangat cantik' untuk hari ini"

BUGH

"_What The_?! Apa-apaan ini?!" boneka itu memegang pipinya yang baru saja kupukul

"Haah~ kupikir ini hanya mimpi. Aku hanya membuktikannya" Aku tidak ingin mempedulikannya lagi. Aku menaruh tasku lalu masuk kedalam.

"Tentu saja ini dunia nyata! Kau pikir ini hanya mimpi?! Cih, ternyata butuh waktu lama untuk kau menyadarinya" boneka itu mulai berbicara banyak. Seperti itu adalah hobinya

"Hah~ sepertinya aku benar-benar terjebak bersamamu~" Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan

"_Arraseo~_ mulai sekarang aku akan percaya dengamu. Tapi kenapa kau bersikap seperti diva? Menyuruhku ini dan itu. Pantas saja semua pemilikmu menjualmu kembali. Bersikap baiklah sedikit~"

"Heh, Kau benar. Mereka hanya baik kepadaku pada awalnya saja. Mereka terus memberikan perhatian kepadaku. Tetapi disaat aku sudah mulai bisa bergerak. Mereka akan takut kepadaku dan memanggilku monster" boneka itu menunduk dan terlihat sedih. Ia menaikan kemeja yang ia pakai, memperlihatkan badannya. Di bagian perutnya terdapat luka goresan.

"Kau lihat? Ini adalah bekas luka yang dibuat oleh _master_ lamaku. Ia terlalu takut, lalu melemparkan pisau ke arahku. Mengerikan bukan?" Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku bergerak dan berbicara. Tapi aku tidak ada niat untuk memakan atau melukai mereka. Aku hanya ingin memanggil nama mereka. Menjadi akrab dengan mereka, dan terus bersama mereka. Tapi semua itu hanya khayalan. Bahkan sebelum aku tahu nama mereka, aku sudah kembali menjadi boneka. Sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Itu menandakan bahwa mererka tidak mencintaiku lagi"

Boneka itu mentapku, lalu tersenyum manis,

"Tapi kau berbeda, aku bahkan bisa bergerak sampai hari ini. Kurasa ini adalah rekor baruku"

Well, dia memang sedikit menyebalkan. Tetapi aku tidak merasa takut ataupun menyesal karena membelinya. Lagipula aku memang jatuh cinta kepadanya sejak pertama melihatnya. Walaupun aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kepadanya.

"_Master~_ peluk aku~" Eh? Sejak kapan ia berubah wujud menjadi kecil? Ia cukup manis sekarang. Melihatku dengn tatapan memohonya.

Aku menunduk, mengendongnya pelan di depanku. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ia berbicara sangat banyak, dan menyuruhku ini dan itu. Karena itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa menarik perhatianku. Kurasa aku makin menyukai boneka ini.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasihku. Kau boleh membuatkan nama untukku. Ayo, buatkan nama untukku" boneka itu memelukku, melihat ku dengan wajah manisnya.

"Hm.. Taemin. Namamu Taemin" Aku tiba-tiba teringat salah satu personil grup. Ia memiliki rambut yang berbentuk seperti jamur. Sama dengan boneka ini.

"Yah, nama yang cukup bagus~" Ia terlihat senang dengan nama itu. Syukurlah, kupikir ia akan protes lagi.

;

;

;

Minho sedang mengerjakan tugasnya saat bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia menatap Taemin-boneka barunya- sebentar lalu mengelusnya. Beranjak dari kursi untuk membukakan pintu.

"Oh, Suho? Ada apa?"

"Ah.. Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang berjalan disekitar sini, lalu hanya iseng ingin mampir." Seperti biasa, Suho tersenyum manis.

Minho membukakan pintunya lebar, membiarkan Suho masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Apakah ini boneka yang kau bilang bisa bergerak itu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suho melihat boneka itu sekilas, lalu menghampiri Minho yang sedang berada di dapur untuk membuatkannya minuman.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja"

Minho membalikan badannya menghadap Suho. Lalu Suho mendekatinya. Memegang lengan Minho

"Um, Jika kau takut dengan boneka itu. Aku bersedia untuk menginap disini. Menemanimu"

"Apa maksudmu Suho-ya? Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak apa-apa" Minho menepis tangan Suho dengan pelan.

Tetapi Suho malah makin merapatkan dirinya dengan Minho memeluk kedua lengan Minho

"Apa kau masih tidak menyadarinya Minho-ya? Aku mencintaimu! Bahkan sejak SMA dulu. Dulu aku memang belum sanggup menyatakannya. Tapi kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakannya" Muka Suho sedikit memerah, ia menarik kerah baju Minho.

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku? Kau tidak berpacaran dengan Key Kan?"

"Aku mencintaimu Minho" Sebelum Minho sempat menolak, Suho sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Minho. Minho hanya bisa terdiam atas perlakuan Suho.

"Cukup! Kau sudah keterlaluan! Seenaknya saja menyentuh _master_-ku!" Suho melepaskan ciumannya kaget. Ia berbalik menatap boneka tadi. Boneka itu telah berdiri, dan mulai membesar.

"Kau! Jangan harap bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat!" Taemin lalu mendekati Suho. Menarik lengan Suho kasar.

Namun, Suho yang panik dan ketakutan langsung menepis tangan Taemin dan melemparkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"MONSTER! PERGILAH KAU!" Suho mencoba memukul Taemin. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Minho. Ia bisa lihat ada kemarahan yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa belum puas menyerangku? Dan kau ingin menyerang bonekaku juga?!" Suho menggeleng keras. Mencoba menjelaskan kepada Minho.

"Minho.. A-Aku-"

"KELUAR!" Suho melihat Minho tak percaya. Tapi karena ia juga takut, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartemen Minho.

Minho melihat Suho pergi, lalu berbalik menghampiri Taemin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" minho baru menyentuh Taemin, tetapi Taemin menepis tangannya dan menunduk.

"Apa pedulimu? Aku hanya seorang monster.." Minho memeluk Taemin dengan erat. Ia mengerti bahwa Taemin sedikit takut dan trauma.

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Kau bukan monster" Minho mengusap pipi Taemin dengan lembut.

"Kau sangat cantik" Minho tersenyum kepada Taemin.

"Ah, tempat ini jadi berantakan. Kau, bantu aku membereskan ini" Minho melepas tangannya di pipi Taemin, dan mulai mengambil barang-barang yang sempat Suho lempar ke arah Taemin.

"_M-Master-"_

"Ah, aku belum pernah memberitahukan namaku ya? Namaku Choi Minho. Panggil saja Minho" Minho tersenyum lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Minho.. Minho.. Minho.." Seperti kaset yang rusak, Taemin terus menyebutkan nama Minho. Ia senang. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa memanggil nama _master _-nya.

Sejak itu, Tamin terus memanggil nama Minho. Walaupun Minho sedkit terganggu, tetapi ia membiarkan Taemin melakukannya. Sesekali biar ia membuat Taemin senang.

;

;

"Minho, apa kau tahu? Suho menyebarkan berita di sini. Dia bilang dia melihat bonekamu bisa bergerak dan hampir melukainya. Apakah itu benar?" Key langsung menyerang Minho dengan pertanyaan saat Minho sampai di tempat kuliah mereka.

"Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Taemin-ku adalah boneka yang paling menggemaskan" Minho meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya untuk masuk ke kelasnya sambil tersenyum.

;

;

;

"Minho~ Butuh berapa lama lagi aku menungguuu. Ini sudah terlalu lama" Aku cemberut melihat Minho sibuk dengan mesin jahitnya. Aku mulai menarik narik lengannya.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini kau pulang dari kuliahmu lalu langsung pergi melakukan ini. Bahkan sampai saat ini kau sama sekali belum pernah bilang 'Aku mencintaimu' seperti yang aku minta"

Minho menggendongku lalu melemparku ke kasurnya

"Yak! Kau tidak sopan sekali!" ugh. Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Ayolah. Jangan berisik. Diamlah disitu sampai aku selesai" Minho membalikan tubuhnya melihat Taemin yang benar-benar kesal dengan Minho.

"Aku sedang membuatkanmu pakaian yang bagus agar kau lihat lebih cantik. Ini juga salah satu caraku menyampaikan rasa cintaku. Kau mengerti?" Ternyata Minho memikirkanku. Aku tersenyum

"Okei. Aku mengerti, aku akan menjadi anak baik dan menunggumu." Aku tertawa pelan dan duduk manis menunggunya.

"Baguslah kau bisa diajak kompromi dengan mudah" Minho kembali membalikan badannya dan melanjutkan apa yang ia kerjakan..

Ugh. Ternyata aku ditipu!

;

;

"Hey~ Pagi" Minho menaruh tasnya dan duduk di samping Jonghyun.

"Uh.. Minho.. Di punggungmu..." Jonghyun menunjuk punggung Minho dengan tatapan kaget.

Minho menengok ke punggungnya dan sama terkejutnya dengan Jonghyun saat ia menemukan Taemin menggenggam erat bajunya dan bergantung di badannya.

Minho lalu menarik Taemin dengan cepat dan menatap Taemin tajam.

"Ini hukumanmu kalau kau mendiamkan aku!" Taemin berbisik smbil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Minho. Apa itu boneka yang kau bilang Taemin itu?" Minho berbalik dan mendudukan Taemin di meja mereka.

"Wah. Dia sangat cantik! Aku harus memfotonya!" Key mulai sibuk mengambil gambar Taemin dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Ah aku benar-benar menyukainya! Bagaimana kalau ia juga kufoto di rumahku?"

"Hm. Boleh saja. Ah, Key. Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati!"

"Jika kau ingin memfotonya. Kurasa akan bagus kalau kau meng-_upload_ fotonya di instragam ataupun blogmu. Mungkin itu bisa merubah rumor, dan menegaskan bahwa Taemin hanya boneka biasa."

"Baiklah~ Setelah nanti pulang aku akan menguploadnnya. Aku sempat takut saat ia tiba-tiba berada di punggungmu. Tapi kurasa kau benar. Dia hanya boneka biasa." Key mengelus kepala Taemin pelan sambil tersenyum.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Taemin tersenyum manis dalam wujud bonekanya.

;

;

"Taemin-ah. Bantu aku mengupas ini! Kita akan membuat makan malam" Minho menaruh piring berisi udang dan telur yang sudah direbus.

"Aku? Kenapa harus aku?" Taemin melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Bantu aku buat makan malam. Kau ini sudah bisa hidup seperti manusia, tapi tidak melakukan apapun. Bersyukurlah karena aku mengajarkan mu hal-hal seperti yang dilakukan manusia umumnya"

Taemin mengumpat pelan, mengambil salah satu udang. Tapi belum ia melakukan sesuatu. Minho sudah berkata kembali.

"Ah, bajumu akan kotor. Sebentar aku ambilkan baju untukmu"

;

"Oh ya. Apa kau bisa makan?" Minho berbicara sambil terus fokus mengupas udang yang ada di tangannya.

"Hmm.. Karena sekarang aku sudah menjadi manusia.. kupikir aku bisa makan. Tapi aku belum pernah mencobanya"

"Baguslah. Kalau kau memang bisa makan. Aku akan terus memasak dan kau harus memutuskan apa yang menjadi favoritmu.

Kalaupun kau tidak suka masakanku. Kita bisa membelinya di luar, dan makan bersama" Taemin terdiam mendengar perkataan Minho. Baru kali ini ia mendengar hal-hal seperti itu.

"Yak! Kenapa hanya diam. Aku usdah benar-benar lapar" Minho menyadarkan Taemin. Dan Taemin hanya kembali membantu Minho.

;

"Ugh!" Aku berhenti dari kegiatanku lalu melihat Taemin yang bersusah payah membuka cangkang telur.

"Argh! Kenapa telurnya selalu ikut hancur dengan cangkangnya" Taemin kembali mengumpat.

"Pelan pelan saja. Kau terlalu keras membukanya. Karena itu jadi hancur"

"Tapi ini sudah kedua kalinya! Kau harus protes pada penjual telur ini Minho-ya!" aku terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang cepat marah seperti itu.

"Tenanglah. Rasanya akan tetap sama jika dimakan"

"Tenang bagaimana?! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu makan makanan hancur seperti ini"

"Hahaha.. Taemin-ah.." Taemin menoleh ke arahku. Dan aku mencolek pipinya pelan.

"Kau sangat lucu" aku kembali tertawa.

Tetapi tawaku terhenti saat Taemin meneteskan air matanya. Aku mulai panik. Apa aku terlalu keterlaluan?

"Taemin-ah" Aku menyadarkan Taemin yang sepertinya terbengong.

"Ah.. Aku menangis.. pantas mataku sedikit terasa buram" Taemin melihat tangannya yang basah karena air matanya.

"Minho-ya. Aku bahkan bisa menangis! Selama ini aku belum pernah bisa merasakan atau mengungkapkan ekspresi. Karena aku pasti langsung kembali menjadi boneka. Tetapi aku mengerti mengapa" Aku terdiam melihatnya yang terus menangis.

"Sekarang aku bahkan bisa tersenyum. Dan aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya" Ia tersenyum sambil terus menangis.

"Taemin-ah. Kembalilah ke wujud bonekamu"

;

Taemin sudah kembali menjadi boneka. Minho mengangkat taemin lalu menggendongnya di pundaknya seperti menimang bayi.

"Aku akan terus memelukmu seperti ini. Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Taemin tak kuasa menahan tangisannya dan menangis di dalam pelukan Minho. Membasahi baju Minho. Minho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan selalu ada untuk Taeminnya.

;

**To Be Continued.**

**;**

**GAAAH! Udah ah segini aja dulu. Ini aja udah dapet sepuluh halaman di ms. Word. Yang masih mau request pair boleh disiniii. Tapi harus sabar ya nunggunya.**

**Atau kalo ada yang mau request lewat socmed lainnya tinggal pm saya. Heuheuheu**

**Ini ff paling abal menurut saya, bakal dilanjut kalau dapet repon bagus. Tapi kalau nggak, ada kemungkinan ff ini bakal di hapus~**

**Silahkan di review**


End file.
